Our Fairytale
by Iwannabegoldnrumpeled
Summary: Darcy discovers that all was not what it seemed when Loki attacked Midgard and she sets out to put things right. Then she teams up with Loki, Thor and the other Avengers to save the nine realms from catastrophe. Goes AU, Post Avengers, Spoilers for Thor The Dark World.
1. Chapter 1

New York New York

AN/ Hey all, I am back to writing again. In this story a few things will probably bug some people. Like a few characters may be a little OOC sometimes. But this is fiction so anything goes. :) I also take some liberties with Asgardian customs and things so if things don't go exactly along with the comics or the movie, I sorry. Also I am having to write on a mobile device for the time being until I get my computer fixed, ugh :( It is a pain, and very slow going, I am a much faster typer when I can use more than my thumbs. Lol I hope you enjoy.

"Here we are! Born to be kings! We're the princes of the universe!" Darcy's iPod alarm blared. She groaned.

"No, no shut up. No five more minutes," she said to the inanimate object, swatting at it to shut it off.

"Good morning Miss Lewis," Jarvis said cooly. "You requested a wake up call so you would not be late today," he reminded her.

"Don't remind me," she muttered. "Ok I'm up," she rolled over and sat up. "Caffeine and sugar please?" She pleaded.

"Coffee and cinnamon sugar pop tarts will be waiting for you Miss Lewis," he said briskly.

"You da man J. Or well you da computer," she joked.

"Very amusing Miss Lewis," Jarvis said dryly.

"Yep. Tee fricken hee," she said swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her chestnut curls a wild tangle. She squinted at the clock. Ugh. She was so not a morning person.

Hot shower check. Unhealthy breakfast, check. Make up, clothes, and hair do, to give the illusion of hotness, check. Time for work. Yay!

She walked into the lab stonefaced and sullen. She had began working for Shield right after Thor had took off back to Asgard to escort his brother to jail. She and Jane had been tapped to come back from exile and relocate once again, this time to the big apple. Erik had come along as well. After the whole kidnapping debacle he preferred to be as close to the avengers as possible. Just in case.

Tony Stark had commissioned a new building, keeping his promise to his lady, dubbing it Potts Tower. It had it's own shuttle between Stark tower where the labs were. Pepper's building was a residential tower for Stark's elite employees, including Bruce Banner, Steve. Rogers, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanov, as well as Jane and herself. It was a far cry from the mobile home. This place had a pool on the roof! A jacuzzi too!

As much as Darcy liked it there, she wasn't sure she would stay with them, now that she had graduated, there were things she wanted to do, and baby sitting scientists was not one of them.

It was a good paying job, but now there were even more of them to deal with. Bruce, Tony, Jane, Erik too. Scientist were a whole different breed of animal. They talked about stuff that made her brain hurt. She was no dummy, but when it came to algorithms and ish she was lost in the fog. And now there was also resident guests from across town to consider. Reed Richards, Sue Storm, her brother Johnny, and Ben Grimm and his lady Alicia.

Sue and Reed had joined up to help Shield figure out what was going on with certain anomalies that had begun to occur. And to help against whatever Von Doom was plotting since they knew him best. Johnny and Ben had come along for the ride in case they needed some extra muscle, or in Johnny's case, smart assary.

It has been uber chaotic since they had come. As it turned out Sue and Johnny were Steve's cousins on his mother's side. And even though they were about sixty years apart in age, Steve and Johnny could pass for twin brothers. It was funny to see. Johnny dubbed Steve one good lookin' SOB, and had made it his mission in life to find the shy soldier a girlfriend. Much to said shy soldier's chagrin.

Darcy really loved all her coworkers. Bruce treated her like a daughter, Tony treated her like the sister he never had, and so did Thor. Johnny hit on her every chance he got, and she just laughed it off. She called him 'the human dork' most of the time, resulting in him calling her pod head, since she was never far from her lifeline, the iPod.

Really, as far as jobs went, hers was cake. Research took up most of her day, since she was the senior assistant. She had an army of interns that she could delegate jobs she didn't want to do, like getting lunch and filling out paperwork. It was pretty sweet, plus she could rub it in her sister's face that she had the awesome job and was around all these cool people all the time. Of course her sister was a model so she had her own bragging rights.

The worst part had to be watching Thor and Jane. It was so nauseating at times. Tony had informed them that any making out in his lab would result in them being charged by the minute. It wasn't just the kissing though. Seeing them made Darcy wish she had a boyfriend. That was something almost everyone she worked with had going on. Clint and Natasha were together. Tony and Pepper, Thor and Jane, it went on and on. And she was alone. There were times she thought of taking Johnny up on his flirting, but then she just couldn't make herself. He was great and all, but he totally wasn't her type, and neither was Steve. Cool as Cap was, he was too shy and old fashioned. She wanted someone she could connect with. Joke around and play with. Yeah good luck finding that Darce, she thought to herself. In her daydreaming state she didn't see Tony until he called her name, making her jump a little.

"Hey sweetie. I got something here you might actually like reading," Tony said, plunking a big book in her lap. She smiled up at him.

"But it's not even my birthday! You shouldn't have!" She gushed, and he patted her head.

"I know. I spoil you. I really should be a meaner boss I guess. Make you fetch my dry cleaning, or my latte or something," he told her with a shrug. She put her feet up on the desk and leaned back in her chair.

"Please bro, we have people to do that for us," she said dryly, and he chuckled shaking his head in wonderment.

"You have such a sense of entitlement, and I honestly couldn't be prouder. I still think you could by my sister from another mister," he said, framing her with his hands as if comparing features.

"I could be from Krypton for all I know," she replied. "Maybe I am your little sis. Wouldn't that be the shiz! Darcinea Alfreda Stark, has a ring to it," she quipped, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Alfreda?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"It's a family name. A great aunt or some ish," she explained.

"Well, could be worse. Sounds like a pasta, and everyone likes pasta," he joked, nudging her. She snickered.

"Oh yeah, that's me. Yummy yummy pasta."

"Umm, ewww. On that note, I'm outie. Happy reading sis. I have a poor little stabilizing generator calling my name. It's saying help me Tony, Erik is hurting me, he's making me do things I don't want to do!" He said in a high pitched mock echoing voice. Darcy laughed.

"Go save your technology bro. I'm good here," she said. Well so much for working today. She could bully the other interns into doing the research so she could do something that actually interested her. So she opened the book. It was really old. She had to wonder where Tony had acquired this book for her. It looked medieval, and that meant valuable. One of the perks of being one of the richest men on the planet was you can get your hands on almost anything. And one of the perks of being this person's favorite almost sister was that he shared the weath with you.

The binding was loose, and the pages were yellow, and brittle. And whoop dee do, it was in another language. Luckily she was good at translations. Well, as long as she had her new toy. Shield had given her iPod a big brother. The iPad was the other piece of tech she was lost without.

She opened google translate and began imputing some of the words to get the gist of what she was reading. There were sketches that someone had done depicting an old civilization. It didn't take her long to figure out which one. Vikings had written this book. And the more she translated the deeper she got into the story.

A man called Indegid the Bold had penned most of the writing in it. Telling about their village, their struggle, and then their triumph as a mighty gift fell from the sky. A star that gifted one with sight beyond sight. That gave one the knowledge to rule all worlds. It spoke of realms beyond what they could see. People that needed to be broken and ruled by them, riches that could be theirs. It opened their minds to the secrets of the universe. The star was a blue cube that glowed.

"Son of a bitch!" Darcy cried, and stood up. This was about that Tesseract thingy that they had found. Other drawings in the book depicted war, large bluish demon looking guys fought the Viking warriors and froze them solid. "No way! Frost giants!" She said aloud. Then scenes of Odin and his forces coming to the rescue were shown. She had gotten a brief history from Thor on all things Viking related.

The frost giants had taken the Tesseract with them when they fled Odin. He was pretty scary looking on that horse, waving that lance around. She could see where Thor and Loki had gotten their flare for the dramatic. He was firing lightning all around, and the bad guys scattered like birds that had been spooked.

Then the Viking historian spoke of them finding new enlightenment. He spoke of courage and honor. Lessons taught to them from Odin himself. Odin had asked two of his warriors to remain behind and guard the realm in case the giants returned. These two lived on a mountain in a stone fortress and watched over the fledgling civilization as it grew. Their names were not given, but anytime there was trouble they would come aid in the fight.

"We had found an new way. The way of the sword, of honor, and of valor. We will stand, and we will prevail, without the the light of the star to guide us. Would that it had never come to us, for woe betides he that touches it's evil sorcery. We need it not, for we have the might of lightning and the roar of thunder at our backs. And we will be a great and fearful people." It read. Darcy wasn't sure what it all meant, but she guessed the gist of it was that they were being controlled by the Tesseract. And when it was taken Odin freed them of its power.

So if this Tesseract thingy was responsible for all that destruction. It had possessed Thor's brother as well, and then he in turn possessed the others. It was like something out of frigging Lord of the Rings!

Darcy picked up her iPad and hacked the camera footage from the Shield base that Loki had attacked when he had first arrived. His eyes were all washed out and wild. He looked frightened, and angry, and completely out of his mind. He also looked sick, like he had a very high fever.

It wasn't right. In all the sketches she had ever seen of him he was bright eyed, and smiling all the time. And to hear Thor speak of him he was just not the type to do all that stuff. He was funny and liked to have a laugh.

She watched more footage of him, up to his surrender. That appeared to be the real Loki. Even in the face of death he makes a joke, and his eyes were back to normal. She wondered if the Hulk playing Indiana Jones with his body had something to do with breaking the control. Natasha had bashed Clint over the head and it had brought him around.

Darcy believed in being fair, and if they were fair, then Loki was not on his right mind when all of this went down. He never meant to hurt anyone. So he really shouldn't be blamed. The puppet master on the other hand, he needed to be hung high, and beaten with a bat, piñata style! Let Thor break out meh meh, and wail on him.

Thor had to know about this. He was so down in the dumps over losing his brother to madness, and to prison. Maybe he could do something about it. Go talk to their dad or something. Convince him to let Loki go.

She headed down to the training simulator where Thor was going one on one with Cap. Steve stopped at once and smiled at her. He was one of the friendliest members of the team.

"Hey there Darcy. How are you doing?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Not bad Cap. Can I borrow your buddy for a minute?" She asked pointing to Thor. He nodded.

"Sure I need to grab a Gatorade anyway. He put me through my paces today," Steve commented, slapping Thor on the back. Thor smiled.

"As you did me." He walked over to Darcy, letting his hammer fall to the side. "What can I do for you Darcy?" He asked her. She pulled out her iPad and the book Tony had lent her. She explained it all to him as best as she could and let him judge for himself if his brother was innocent. He did know him best after all.

"So, what do you think big guy? Do you think he needs to be locked up?" She asked him. He looked at her with hope.

"No, he does not. He was not in control of his actions. The one who took him over should be the one in prison. Not my brother. Oh Darcy, this is wonderful news!" He cried, and picked her up off of the floor twirling her around.

"Ok, gonna hurl! Stop the ride I wanna get off!" She called and he chuckled and set her down. She staggered back and caught her breath. "Alright, so you can take this stuff and show your dad, and he. An let Loki go. But you will have to get your own iPad cuz you are not taking my baby all the way to your planet," she informed him. He looked confused.

"But you must come with me. You must explain it all to my father, you explained it so well to me," he told her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You want me to go with you to Asgard?" She asked him. He nodded. She panicked. "But I don't know anything about Asgard! What if I would say something wrong and start like an intergalactic war or some ish?" She said worrying her lip with her teeth. He chuckled.

"I don't thing you could do that. You are very good at presenting your findings. And you are very persuasive as well. You must come, please Darcy. You may be the only hope he has of being freed," Thor pleaded. He looked like a kid begging for ice cream.

Darcy looked at her large friend with pity. He really did love his brother, and it would be kinda cool to see another world. Plus she could finally use some of her poly sci skills she had went to school for four friggin years to master. And she would totally be like one of the gang. An Avenger, righting wrongs, and seeking justice.

"If you really think I can make the difference I'll come, but you have to tell me what I'm in for. I don't want to end up thrown in prison up there too," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Thor nodded.

"I understand your trepidation Darcy. Really all I can tell you is be honest. And be respectful, but don't cower. Show them some of that boldness you possess when dealing with Director Fury here. My father will respect that. My mother is not so hard to speak to. She is very direct, not unlike you are, but she has a kind heart, and will listen to all you have to say eagerly. She adores Loki, and it has broken her heart to see him in such a state," Thor told her, and he picked his hammer up. "I shall go change, and we will leave at once." He said, and she shook her head.

"First I have to tell Patchy the Pirate about our trip," she said, covering one eye. Thor laughed.

"Your words are so strange sometimes," he commented.

"Yeah, but you love me," she told him, making a face. He smiled.

"If I could choose a sister for myself, I would choose you Darcy," he said with a big grin, and he turned to go clean up before they left. Darcy looked down at her clothes and sighed. She had nothing in her closet that was fit to wear when meeting royal aliens. And she supposed she wouldn't have time to go shopping. On that particular day she had chosen to wear a dark green button down shirt over a gray tank top, her favorite skinny jeans, and her brown leather boots.

She went in to Nick's office. He looked up at her and Darcy could literally see the vein in his hear protruding from his temple. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Yes Miss Lewis?" He asked, wondering what shenanigans she was up to now.

"Argh to you too Captain!" She teased with a salute. He frowned. "I'm joking. You look totally baws with that eye patch. Way macho. Anyways, I'm on a mission, or well I'm going on a mission. I am going to Asgard with Thor to talk Odin into releasing Loki." She told him. He blinked, or well she assumed he blinked, she could not see his other eye.

"You are going to what? Are you insane?" He asked her.

"Nope my mommy had me tested. I'm doing it because he was possessed when he attacked us. The Tesseract does that to people. Look," she said and she showed him the book with her translations. Then she showed him the video footage. He frowned again.

"How did you get this?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"You knew about my hacker background when you hired me. I believe that was one of the reasons why you did. I helped myself to the vid archive. You can really take a bullet by the way. That had to sting a little," she observed and Nick sighed.

"You are going to give me a stroke one day," he said, and she waved it off.

"Oh come on lighten up Patchy. You're too serious. You know me. I'm only having fun with you," she said. "I need to do this Nick. He's an innocent man."

"He's a killer. He deserves to be there," Nick barked.

"No he's not, and no he doesn't. He was possessed. Not in his right mind. He deserves a second chance. I'm going with my gut Nick. He's not a killer, a prankster maybe, but not a killer."

"Alright, go. See what you can find out. But we have some things to discuss first," Nick said settling back in his chair.

After debriefing with Nick, and being warned not to insult anyone she was ready to go. She waited for Thor to come get her. When he walked in he had Jane with him. She looked white as a ghost.

"Jane is coming with us," he informed her. She smiled. At least she wouldn't be the only Midgardian there. She nodded.

"Sweet! So let's do this," she said hoping she had half the heart she was trying to show them. Time to find out is watching all those episodes of Vikings on Hulu would pay off.

"We must go outside first," he told them. Jane nodded and slid her hand into his. They made their way up to the helipad on the roof.

"You will both need to hold on tightly to me. And you also may want to close your eyes. This is your first time traveling across the Bifrost so it may make you sick to your stomach," he warned. Jane stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put an arm around her, then held the other one out to Darcy. She hugged him tight, and looked up at the sky anxiously. Thor looked up as well.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost! We need to come there now! It is urgent!" Thor thundered. At first nothing happened. Then the sky began to swirl and churn. A sort of tornado formed above them. It began to spin, and it came lower and lower.

"Oh god!" Jane cried, holding on to Thor tighter.

"Holy shit!" Darcy said as the tornado turned into a beam of rainbow colored light and reached down to grab them.

Suddenly they were flying through space. Wind whipped their hair around, and stars passed like cars on the freeway. Darcy had elected to keep her eyes open, so she saw it all. The rainbow bridge flowed like a river beneath them. She thought it kinda looked like the rainbow road in Mario Kart.

At last they landed. Solid ground was under their feet. Darcy staggered a little as she let go of Thor. Jane still held on until he informed her all was well. The. She let go clutching her stomach. 'Oh no please don't puke' thought Darcy as she watched her friend steady herself.

"Welcome to Asgard," a deep voice intoned. Darcy turned to look for the owner. There in the center of the room stood a tall man in gold armor. His eyes were strange, and he held a sword as long as he was. Jane looked like she would faint at any second. Darcy made a little half wave.

"Thanks, and you must be Heimdall," she observed nodding in his direction. He bowed. "It's nice to put a face to the name Thor yells to the sky all the time. I'm," she began.

"Darcy Lewis, friend of Thor. And Jane Foster, Thor's beloved. I know of you both," he told her. "From my post here, I can see all the realms, and all life therein. I have watched over both you and your friends Jane and Erik Selvig."

"Wow, that's not creepy at all," she said sarcastically. Heimdall chuckled.

"I don't watch during private moments. I would never invade someone's privacy like that," he assured her. I merely make sure there is no impending danger."

"Oh, well that's cool. Thanks," she said looking around the observatory. "This is some place you got here. The stars look amazing from here!" She praised. He smiled and stepped away from the helm to look out the window.

"I'm sure it is quite a sight for Midgardian eyes. You are used to looking up at the stars rather than being among them," he said, and she nodded.

"Fo shiz, I mean, um... that's true, this is awesome," she said, mentally reminding herself not to slip into slang words, as they may not understand them.

"It's beautiful. I never dreamed. I mean, I have seen glimpses, but this...wow!" Jane said finding her voice at last. Heimdall nodded.

"I thought you would enjoy it, Jane Foster." He said glancing around. "The time of the convergence draws near. It will be quite a sight, even for these old Asgardian eyes."

"Convergence?" Jane asked him. He chuckled.

"It will be of great interest to you Jane Foster. Come and see me before you leave and I will tell you a bit about it," he told her before looking over at Thor. Thor greeted him heartily.

"Thank you for bringing us so quickly my friend. How fare the stars?" He asked the elder Asgardian. Heimdall smiled at him.

"Still shinning, as always. And you are welcome. I wish you luck with your plight, I know how this has troubled you," he said gravely. "You know your father does not change his mind lightly." Thor nodded thoughtfully. Darcy wondered then what on earth she had gotten herself into.

"Luck is a lady, and I have brought the lady with me. I am sure she can convince father of my brother's innocence," he looked hopeful. She took a breath an looked over at Jane. Her friend still looked like she was gonna hurl. No help there.

"They will be in the main hall. They will already know of your arrival. Good luck you all" he told them. Darcy heard the funeral march in head as Thor directed him toward the hall where his parents awaited.

A/n Please review, and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Parents

Ch 2 Meet the Parents

Darcy was girl of simple tastes. It didn't take much to please or impress her. So she was bowled over by the complexity of Thor's family home. It was so ornate, every single wall or curtain held some intricate detail.

The throne room was massive. The ceiling was endless. It was as if she had died and gone to Hogwarts. Thor's father sat on his throne, a long staff in his hand. He must have been a handsome brave warrior in his heyday. Even now he was not a bad looking guy, if you could get past the eye patch. Oh the things he could discuss with Nick Fury. Like the dangers of pointy objects. Darcy held it together desperately trying not to crack up.

Thor's mother sat near the window, looking out over the gardens. All Darcy could think was that she was so classically beautiful. When she turned to see then come in she was so graceful. Every inch the queen of the realm as she arose form the window seat to greet them.

"Hello my son. Welcome home. I see you have not come alone," she commented, nodding to the girls behind him.

"Mother, Father, it is wonderful to see you again. I have come with news, and yes I brought guests with me. This is Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis, of Midgard," he said gesturing to them. Jane nodded numbly. Darcy had to say something so they didn't think women from Midgard were all mute. She stepped forward making a fist and bringing it over her chest bowing at the waist. Viking women did not curtsy, and apparently the Vikings had learned all their ways from the Asgardians.

"Hail Odin All-father, and Frigga mother of All-ways. I bring greetings from Midgard. I speak with the authority of my realm, and on behalf of its people," she said stoutly, and Jane looked at her like she had grown a second head. Hells yeah! Look at me talking like a grown up and ish, the thought, then she continued on. "I have some information for you, and I hope that it helps," she told them. Frigga smiled.

"Welcome to Asgard Darcy Lewis.," Frigga said kindly. She stepped over to Odin and lay a hand on his shoulder. He did not look at her, but he visibly relaxed with his queen standing by him. He nodded at her.

"Yes welcome. Pray, enlighten us to the reason for your visit. It seems rather urgent," Odin said she smiled.

"Thank you your majesty," Darcy began. "It is kinda urgent. I mean, I'm sure it is for Loki. There he sits in jail when he has no reason to be there," she said taking the book from her bag. "I read in this book that the material known as the Tesseract came to Midgard a long time ago. It also shows proof that the Tesseract is capable of possessing and controlling people. Loki was not in control of his actions when he attacked us, or when he went cuccoo nuts here before he came to Midgard," Odin looked at her strangely then. She sighed. Whoops. "I mean when he did what he did here to get himself in trouble before the attack on us. He was being controlled by another being. No idea who, but I'm guessing it would be someone who has learned to control the Tesseract from a distance, but either way, he was not in control of his actions. It wasn't until he was thrashed by one of our warriors that he came back to himself. We discovered with one of our own that Loki brought under its control that if you hit them really hard on the head it breaks the control," she said stepping closer to the throne holding the book up so they could look at it.

Frigga took it from her and turned it so that she and Odin could both look at it. "It's in the language of the Vikings. I wasn't sure if you could read their language so I took the liberty of translating the main parts. Basically this guy Indegid was possessed by the power of the Tesseract. Along with others in his village. And then it was taken by the frost giants back to their realm. After it was taken you did something to get them to follow your ways. You taught them, and what ever you did broke the control of the Tesseract." She said taking out her iPad. "I also have video footage here taken from our security cameras," she moved closer to the throne. "I can work my iPad for you. I didn't know if you have anything like these here," she said, and Frigga motioned her closer.

"Please, come show us," she said, her face full of hope. The same look Thor had had on his face.

Darcy pulled up the camera footage, and played it for them. She pointed out the look on his face before and after the effect of the Tesseract. It really was like another being was behind his eyes. As Darcy watched again she noticed the subtleties of his expressions. He was no killer. He might have come to earth and turned everyone's hair bright pink, or made everyone talk backwards for a day., but he was not a killer.

"My stars, you are right! Odin we must get him out of there. Did you see?" Frigga said to her husband. He nodded thoughtfully.

"I did see. And you are right. Something was very wrong with him. We must get to the bottom of this. Find out who was controlling him and why," Odin said. He motioned to the guard near the door. "Balan, go to the dungeons and fetch Loki at once. We must speak with him." Balan bowed and exited the room. Frigga pointed at the iPad.

"What is this device? How did it capture all that went on?" She asked. Darcy shrugged.

"It's an do a lot of things, but I didn't capture it all with this. I just stored the videos on here to bring and show you since I could carry this with me. I couldn't bring all the cameras, and monitors. Speaking of which, while I'm here, can I take a picture of you? I would love to show it to my sister to prove I've met a real king and queen." She asked hoping that this was acceptable behavior. But come on, she was on another planet and had a camera! She was gonna snap some pics as long as it wouldn't get her locked up. Frigga looked at her strange.

"What do you mean picture?" She asked and Darcy pointed at the portrait on the wall behind them.

"It's a portrait. But you don't have to sit still and wait for someone to paint it," Frigga nodded, wanting to see what else this strange little box could do. Darcy turned the iPad sideways so she could get them all in there. "Ok now smile," Darcy instructed. Frigga smiled, Odin didn't. He thought it was silly, but it still intrigued him how it worked. When Darcy snapped the picture, and they appeared on the screen Frigga gasped.

"It's us! That's amazing!" She said looking at the picture. Darcy smiled.

"I know right? I love it. I take all kinds of pictures with it. See?" She said going into her camera roll. "Here's Steve being silly. And here's my friend Tony and his girlfriend at the last big party he had. And this is me and my sister when she visited New York last month. Here's all the Avengers at work," she said. It was a group shot. Nat leaned on Clint, Jane hugged onto Thor who grinned had his arm around Pepper who looked like someone had just grabbed her behind. Tony probably had. Steve and Bruce stood each with an arm around Darcy and they all smiled. Frigga smiled at the photo.

"Our son has made some friends on Midgard," she commented. Odin looked at it and grunted.

"These are the warriors he spoke of?" He asked, and Darcy nodded. "They must be very strong indeed to do what they did."

"Oh yeah. They are all pretty I'm not an official avenger. I'm more of a behind the scenes girl,"she pointed over at Jane. "We both work in the office. And they'd be lost without us," she said. Both the king and queen turned their eyes to Jane.

"Ah yes. The woman who has ensnared our son's heart. We have wanted to meet you face to face Jane Foster. Thor spoke of you often while he was home," Frigga said motioning to her.

"Hi, its nice to meet both of you," Jane said meekly. She stepped closer to the throne, but hung back a little. She was more than a little bit intimidated by Odin. Darcy chuckled. Jane needed to man up.

"Yeah Thor and Jane are quite a couple. They are so cute together they make everyone around them want to throw up," she teased. Frigga laughed softly. Odin cracked a smile.

"Youth is so impetuous," he observed. "To be so blinded by love you don't care who sees," he said glancing at his queen. She smiled at him.

"Love does not only blind the young my king. In a room full of people I still see no one but you,"she told him giving his shoulder a little squeeze. He reached out his hand to hers and as she put it in his he brought it to his lips.

"My lovely queen flatters me," he said softly. Darcy sighed.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together. I totally want a relationship like that!" She said dreamily, and then wondered if maybe it wasn't proper etiquette to call the king and queen 'cute' but it must have been alright because Frigga smiled at her.

"I am certain you will someday," Frigga said encouragingly.

"Yeah well the last time I got my hopes up I got my heart broken," she said with a small pout. Frigga made a sympathetic face.

"Don't fret. I know you will find happiness. I can see you my dear, and you will be very happy indeed," she said her eyes going far away for a moment. Darcy's eyes got big.

"You can see the future?" She asked, and Frigga nodded.

"I see a little bit. I don't try to see too far, or too much. My king can see as well, but he refuses to look," she said l, and he shook his head.

"Sensing the future is a tricky art, and it can alter things too greatly, although there is nothing wrong with giving a little hope," he said with a small smile in Darcy's direction.

"Do you see anything for Thor and Jane?" She wanted to know. Frigga made a secretive smile.

"Yes I do, but I must keep that to myself," she told them. Jane nodded.

"Of course. Don't want to change the timeline," she said knowingly. She had watched enough Doctor Who to know a thing or two about timelines.

Just then chains behind them rattled as Loki entered the room. Darcy took a breath and turned to look at him. Wow, she thought. Jail does a body good. He was even better looking up close. His hair was longer than it had been in the footage, and those eyes...green and piercing. He looked from one face to the other, clearly confused.

"What is the meaning of this? I was napping you know," he said in a bored tone. Odin looked at Balan and gestured at the chains around his son's wrists and ankles.

"Release my son," Odin commanded. Loki's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" He asked, looking from his father to his mother, then over at his brother. Thor stepped closer to him.

"Loki, this Darcy Lewis from Midgard. She came here with me to prove your innocence. Father and mother have seen our proof. And they now know that you were not in control of your actions, but rather it was the Tesseract controlling you," Thor explained.

"And for this, you are now free," Odin told him. Loki backed away a little. He glanced over at Thor thinking this to be a prank.

"Brother if this is a jest it is ill timed and not at all humorous," he said. Darcy spoke then.

"Hey there. Umm, so anyway, I guess you already know that the Tesseract was controlling your mind. I has been little by little since the first time you touched it. Thor said you once touched it with your bare hands," she said and he nodded, wondering what this woman was doing speaking to him as if she knew him.

"I did, on a dare. We had been drinking," he said dismissively. "But it changes nothing."

"It changes everything. You never would have done those things if you were in your right mind. You are not a killer," Darcy told him, and she thoroughly believed it too. He scoffed at her.

"No one here believes that! Why in the nine realms do you? A Midgardian! Ask anyone here they will tell you, I'm unstable,I'm a liar, and a murderer. You wasted your time coming here mortal," he said his voice held a hint of disdain. "Be gone!" He commanded. Darcy got mad then. How dare he? She moved closer to him. All sense of diplomacy and etiquette went out the window, down the hill and fell off the Bifrost.

"Hey! I don't know who pissed in your Fruit Loops this morning, but it wasn't me so step off! What the hell is your problem, Asgardian?" She asked in an equally disdainful tone. Loki stared at her in shock. "Don't you dare try to pull that 'I live longer than you so I'm better than you crap on me buster! I didn't come here to be insulted by some wannabe deity sorry to burst your bubble but you aren't that awesome!" She said poking him in the center of his chest. He looked down and back up at her, half in offense half in wonder.

"Did you just poke me?" He asked her, flabbergasted that she'd do that. That she'd dare touch him.

"Oh you better believe I did! And I'll do it again. Poke. Poke. Poke," she said poking him three more times. He stared at her, not sure how to react. Odin watched in amusement, curious what the pint size Midgardian would say next. Frigga had her hand over her mouth, she didn't know whether to laugh or not. Clearly she was on her son's side always, but she found herself somewhat rooting for this little lady.

"Look, I didn't have to do this today. I have a job. I have a life. I didn't have to come light years to a galaxy far far away to spring your happy ass from jail. You could be a little appreciative!" She fumed. She backed up and put her hands on her hips.

He didn't know what to say. The nerve of her! He was royalty, and she was, well, not.

"How dare you speak to a prince of Asgard in such a way?" He said indignantly. She rolled her eyes.

"I you aren't my prince your highness," she said with a mocking curtsy. We don't have princes where I come from. And I dare because you are being an ass," she said getting closer to him again so she could look him right in the eye.

"Do you know what I could do you for this?" He asked her, she smirked.

"Are you threatening me or flirting with me?" She asked him tickling him under his chin, and his mouth fell open in shock. This Midgardian woman was mocking him, and she had no respect for his personal space!

"It's not a threat! I could have you flailed for speaking to me that way!" He fumed. She shrugged, and winked at him.

"Ooh tell me more. I like it rough," she told him in a low voice and his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Well I, I mean. I could have you thrown in prison," he said a bit half heartedly, his mind still partially on what she had just said. She hurumphed.

"Oh nice. Really nice. I get you out of jail and you threaten to put me in it. Well you know what sunshine? You can kiss my sweet Midgardian ass!" She told him plainly, slapping her hand against her hip. He gaped, his eyes following the motion of her hand, and lingering there for a moment. Jane gasped. Thor looked from one to the other unsure if he should say something. He opted for silence and waited as the pair of them stared each other down.

"Darcy, remember, we don't want to start a war here," Jane reminded her smiling over at Frigga and Odin. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"You know what. Don't worry about it. I got this," she turned to face the king and queen. "I stand by what I said. He is innocent of being anything but an asshat. I apologize for my outburst. You guys are awesome, and I hope you will be happy and prosperous until Ragnrok swallows the cosmos," she told them with fist to chest bow. Then she looked back at Loki. "Have a nice life of freedom highness," she told him scathingly through gritted teeth, then intentionally knocked into him as she left the room. Loki rubbed his shoulder and glared after her. Jane's eyes got wide, and she looked at the king and queen.

"I'm so sorry. She gets very emotional sometimes," she babbled. Frigga shook her head.

"She has had her feelings hurt is all. Loki dear why did you treat her so coldly? She was here only to help you," his mother said, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why would she help me? What does she gain by it? She has to want something from me," he said , and Thor put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She agreed to come brother. She has nothing to gain from this, I can assure you. Darcy is a true friend,"Thor told him. Loki sighed.

"I am sorry. I just do not understand. The woman doesn't even know me," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"You owe her your freedom. Whether you are aquatinted or not. You must make amends dear. She only wished to help you," Frigga told him gently. He sighed.

"Well then I will speak with her, but first, I must know, have you discovered who was controlling the Tesseract?" He asked, looking at his parents. They both shook their heads.

"We were hoping you would know something as to his identity," Odin said. "Do you not really have any idea? Anything at all you can remember would be helpful,"he prompted.

"All I can remember is he had a deep voice, but as for a name or a face, I didn't need to know, so I didn't ask," he said.

"Well, we will get to the bottom of this, I promise you son. And the culprit will pay dearly," Frigga said gravely. Jane swallowed hard.

"Remind me to never make your mom mad at me," Jane said to Thor and Odin laughed.

"The one responsible will pay indeed, if there is anything left after my queen finishes with him," he said lovingly. Frigga smiled but her eyes flashed with lightning. She was not a woman to be crossed, and you did not mess with her children.

"And this must be your lady," Loki said noting how Jane clung to Thor's massive arm. He bowed curtly. Jane nodded at him. He really was different. "I am sorry for my rudeness to your friend. And the way I spoke of Midgard. I have no idea why someone from your realm would aid me after all I have done," he said a bit sheepishly. Jane smiled a little.

"It was sudden I know. I'm sure you weren't prepared for this. And I'm sure you won't believe this now but Darcy really is a very sweet girl. She is always looking to help," Jane told him. "But if you go talk to her you may want to be careful, I think she has her weapon of choice in her bag, and she won't hesitate to use it. Ask Thor,"Jane warned him grinning at Thor. He smirked.

"I was in my weakened form, it wouldn't work on me now," he boasted, brushing off the fact that while getting hit by a car had not fazed him, Darcy had hit him with her taser and put him in the hospital.

"What is this weapon you speak of?" Loki asked, and Jane giggled.

"Ironically enough, it's a taser. It's like lightning in a box," she explained. Loki looked at Thor in disbelief.

"Tiny little Darcy hit the mighty Thor with lightning?" He asked. Jane nodded.

"And she put him in the dirt with it," she snickered. Loki roared with laughter. Thor chuckled as well. Loki finally got a grip on himself enough to speak.

"I like her brother. You should keep her," he said to Thor, who smiled.

"I intend to," he said glancing Jane's way. She blushed a little. Loki sighed. Now he had to go face this little spitfire and apologize.

"And now I should go find your friend," he said turning

toward the door. Darcy had headed for the gardens.

"Loki wait," Frigga called. "Here, return her book to her," Frigga told him, and as he reached to take it from her his mother whispered low, "When hearing an apology a lady is more receptive if you give her a gift. Her favorite color is purple," she said to him. He looked at her strangely, but nodded and headed for the gardens.

Darcy had gotten herself lost. She guessed she had not done the smartest thing by running off onto unfamiliar grounds on and alien world, but he had made her so mad! That smug, self involved, puffed up, son of a frost giant! She so didn't need this. She had come across the universe to help this guy, and he was being a jerk. Typical guy! She guessed they were the same no matter what realm they were from.

Storming through the endless gardens turning first left then right the right again she snarled in frustration. She was beginning to feel like Sarah from Labyrinth except there were no talking worms or trinket hungry dwarves to help her. Sighing, she paused to sniff one of the bright blue flowers on the bush in front of her. All of the flowers here had strong heady scents. They almost made you dizzy.

"They are called Laudris. A gift from the elves of Alfheim," a voice from behind her said. It was him. She was prepared to tell him to go away, but she turned and he held a brilliant purple flower that resembled an orchid. Her favorite flower except this one was larger than the ones that grew on earth. How had he known?

"This on the other hand, is called Solsetur, it means twilight in our tongue," he explained. She looked at him, and then back at the flower.

"Cool, so you come out here to give me a lesson in botany? Or alien language?" She asked smartly. He smirked, and held out the flower to her.

"No, I came to give this to you, and this as well," he said holding out the book to her. She took the book from him. But she held off on the flower. He sighed. "And also I wanted to apologize. I am sorry I was rude to you. I just couldn't understand why you would help me. You don't even know me," he said. She relented and took the flower. Putting it to her nose she stifled a sigh. It smelled amazing. She tried to keep her face unimpressed but it was hard. It smelled like heaven on a stem.

"Yeah well, that's no excuse. I didn't do anything to you. I just wanted to help. I thought you might be happy. Thor always talked about you being funny and good natured. I guess I thought you were different," she aId with a shrug.

"But I am what he said. And I am sorry you had to meet me when I was not at my best. Please, let's begin again. I am Loki, of Asgard. And you are?" He asked lightly. Darcy sighed. He was being cute, hoping she wouldn't stay mad at him. It was working.

"Darcy Lewis, of Midgard," she said sticking her hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you," he smiled and took her hand in his. But instead of shaking it he turned it to the side and bowed over it.

"Charmed," he said and pressed his lips to her knuckles. She blinked in surprise, and then giggled a little.

"Uh thanks. And I guess I forgive you for being rude," she relented. He smirked, and stood upright.

"I was hoping you would. Didn't want to turn the charm up full blast. You might have swooned," he told her and she tried to pulled her hand away.

"Oh get over yourself! I swear you have got to be," she began, and he laughed.

"I was joking. Don't get excited lovely. I don't want to meet that taber you are carrying," he told her. She looked puzzled.

"Taber? What's a taber?" She asked him and he pointed to her bag.

"Your weapon that you used on my brother," he replied and she nodded in understanding.

"You mean my taser," she said pulling it out of her bag. He nodded.

"Yes, Jane said you knocked Thor into the dirt with it," he looked at her with awe. "It's so small, is there really lightning in there?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Oh yeah, it really packs a wallop. Although now he's back to full strength so it probably wouldn't work," she mused, twirling it in her fingers before slipping it back into her bag. "Don't worry, I won't use it on you."

"I appreciate that. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I am truly sorry, and I do appreciate your aid," he said. Darcy sighed.

"I'm sorry too. For calling you names, and for banging into you like that," she said finally. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"It is alright lovely. I deserved if. So help me to understand. Why did you come all this way to help me?" He asked her. She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant to the fact that he kept calling her lovely.

"I knew you were innocent, and I just had to do the right thing. I guess spending all that time with heroes made me want to be one," she said. "Your eyes just spoke to me, and I knew in my gut you weren't a killer. I mean you might prank us all, or turn Thor's hair pink," she said, and he guffawed.

"There's an idea! Thank you for that!" He said brightly. Then he reached and took her free hand once more. "My lady, you did me a great service, and so I am in you debt. If there is anything at all you desire, you need only ask," he said and he leaned and kissed her hand again. Darcy blinked. And there go the hormones, what's that sound? Oh yeah, it's a party in my pants. She could totally see why Jane almost fainted when Thor did that. She wet her lips, and cleared her throat.

"Thanks, I mean I didn't come here for a favor. I just wanted to help," she said weakly. His eyes met hers.

"It is our way. You did something for me, it is only right I do something for you," he said with a smile. She swallowed hard.

"You want me to think of something right now?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Is there something you are thinking of at the moment?" He asked, and she smirked.

"Nothing I'm willing to say out loud," she said and he laughed.

"Well perhaps I spoke too quickly. It sounds as if I may be in trouble," he joked, leaning on the railing.

"Well maybe you are. You're totally cute. I'd tap that," she said and then cursed her lack of filter.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I just mean I like how you look. I think you are handsome," she recovered, hoping he never figure out what she'd said.

"Thank you. It is fortunate then that you have not seen my true form. If so you might run screaming," he said and she looked at him funny.

"Hey if you come to my room at six AM and see me before the awesomeness happens you'd probably think some beast from beyond Svartalfheim had come for you and you'd run screaming," she teased. He smirked and shook his head, a bit impressed she knew of the dark realm. "Come on, how bad could it be? Show me," she pleaded. "I'll be your best friend, come on, please?" She begged, tugging at his arm a little.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, and he let the glamour fall away. She gasped in surprise.

"Wow! That's so cool! You look like that guy from Avatar!" She gushed, reaching for his skin. He backed up. She pulled her hand away a little.

"Can I touch?" She asked and he nodded. Slowly she ran her hand over his face. "Wicked, do you have these like all over!" She asked when her fingers encountered ridges. He nodded, unable to speak as her fingers traced the planes of his face. Darcy almost bit a hole in her tongue as her mind went to a bad place. 'Ridged all over. Could be fun.' She thought. Bad brain, very bad brain.

"You gotta be like the best looking frost giant in the universe," she commented, and he smiled.

"Thank you," he looked down, and turned back to normal. "You can not have seen many of them though," he commented, wondering why she hadn't been afraid of him. She actually liked his Jotun form. What manner of woman was she?

"I have seen drawings of them, and you are nothing like them. You're cute." She repeated, and he smiled down at her.

"If the lady says it is so," he told her with a little bow.

"Yep she does. So anyway, I'm sure I'll think of some way you can pay me back. I'll probably need you to move a sofa of something in the future," she said, and he smirked.

"I offer you anything you want and you plan to ask me to move furniture?" He asked, pointing out the waterfall in the garden.

"I'm easy to please, and wow that's so beautiful!" She said as they came upon the pool it cascaded into. "I have never seen anything like this before," she told him. "I love it here, it's like being lost in a fairy tale."

"It's a nice place to live. I was fond of your cities, or what I remember of them. Everything is still a bit fuzzy. I remember a large statue, a lady with a crown," he commented, and she nodded.

"That's Lady Liberty. She's a sight for sure," Darcy agreed. He had a sudden thought.

"Would you like to see some of our statues?" He asked her. Her face lit up.

"You bet, can I take a picture?" She held up her iPad. He looked perplexed.

"A what?" He wanted to know. So she showed him what her iPad did.

"Smile for me hot stuff," she instructed, and he smiled. She snapped a picture of the two of them in front of the waterfall. "See? Instant portrait of us," she said showing it to him. He blinked.

"So this was how you proved my innocence? With this device?" He wanted to know.

"Yep, well partly. Now pose for me. I want one of just you. Smile and say I'm a hottie," she commanded. He smirked.

"You're a hottie," he replied, and she almost dropped it. Signing she snapped the picture.

"You're killing me Smalls," she told him. He chuckled.

"You look alive to me. And yes you may take pictures of the statues, and of anything else you like," he informed her, and then turned to make his way down to the dock. Darcy snapped a picture of him from behind. Dat ass, she thought to herself as she followed him onto the pier.

The vessel they ended up on was very interesting. It looked like a speedboat and a hang-glider had a baby. It zipped along above the water leaving deep ripples in its wake. Darcy snapped pictures of the countryside as they passed. When they came to a bend in the river she had to stifle a curse.

"Oh my God! It's the Argonath!" She squealed with excitement. He smiled.

"I don't know what that is, but that one is my father, and the one on the left is my grandfather. King Bor, a mighty warrior. He was renowned for destroying the dark elves," he explained and she was his willing listener.

"Tell me all about it! I wanna know the whole story," she asked eagerly. He nodded, and they sat at the base of the statues as he told the story of his grandfather and the many battles he fought to bring peace to Asgard.

As he spoke they ended up lying on their backs beside the river looking up at the rich blue sky. He used the clouds to illustrate his tales, other times he made shadows appear, acting out the heroic feats of the king and his day wore on and before either of them knew it the sun was drifting to the west.

"Well my lady, the day has gotten away from us. You must be tired, and hungry too," he said rising to his feet, and extending a hand to her. She took it and stood beside him.

"I'm not tired at all, but now that you mention it, I am hungry. I missed lunch," she said and at that moment her stomach growled. He chuckled.

"Come then. Let's get you something to eat before your wild thing of a stomach claws it's way out and makes a meal of us," he teased. She laughed, and they got back on the boat-glider and headed for the castle. Darcy could not remember a time when she had had a better date. Wait, that was not a date! He was a new friend, and they had had a fun day together. That was all.

Loki had enjoyed himself as well. Darcy was a rapt audience. The tales he'd spun fascinated her to no end. She was kind, and courteous, she asked questions, and was genuinely interested in his family history. She was a very companionable woman, very easy to talk to, and to share a laugh with. He'd never thought he would like spending that much time with a Midgardian.

When they arrived back at the castle Jane and Thor were waiting in the gardens. Thor had taken Jane on a tour as well, but they had not made it very far. Darcy figured that they had found a spot in the gardens and made out, or worse. She so didn't want to picture Thor like that. It was bad enough she had walked in on them when she over to borrow Jane's copy of "Pirates of the Caribbean" Jarvis could have warned her! Urgh!

"Hey, where'd you disappear to?" Jane asked Darcy. She nodded at Loki.

"We talked, and then he took me on a little tour. Showed me the big statues of Odin and of King Bor. It was so cool by the way, add that to your bucket list, I'm telling ya! Then he told me the stories of the war on the dark elves. It was a pretty awesome day!" She said happily, and Loki smirked, pleased that she had enjoyed herself.

"Excellent! The pair of you have made amends. I was concerned you might have killed one another," Thor said slapping his brother on the back. He nodded and corrected his posture as he always did when Thor jostled him.

"We had a very nice time. She is a pleasant companion," he said, and she preened.

"Hear that? I'm pleasant. That should make Director Fury happy. He was worried I would say something wrong and start a war," she admitted.

"Why would he think that?" Loki asked, looking at his brother and her friend. Thor grinned.

"Because too often she says exactly what she is thinking, and although I often find her very amusing, at court it would seem, rude I suppose would be the word," he explained. Darcy sighed.

"You know that little voice that tells you when to shut up before you say something wrong? I don't have that, as you have seen. And yeah, I tend to blurt sometimes. I have been called rude when all I am is honest," she told him.

"The truth isn't always pretty. Most would rather hear a pretty lie," he said. She nodded.

"Yeah you know it. Hey here's some honesty for you. My stomach is angry at me. It's all like 'feed me Seymour!'," she said and Loki laughed.

"You are very amusing my lady," Loki commented. "Come I believe we can find you something in the kitchens," he said, holding out his arm to her.

"How am I ever going to be able to walk alone once we get back home? I'll be tripping all over myself and ish," she said, making him laugh.

"Perhaps my brother will have to visit and squire you around," Thor said as they made their way to the kitchens. Loki liked the thought of that. Showing her off to the other Midgardians.

They took enough for for then all and found a nice spot over looking the gardens to eat. Thick crusty bread, some fruit and cheese, a keg of mead, and a large ham of some sort made up their meal. Darcy hummed her approval as they ate. The mead was sweet, but it was also very strong. And it went right to both girls' heads.

"Hey Jane. We should just say forget Shield and stay here for a few weeks. This would be the best vacation like ever!"

"We can't do that! We'll get fired! and we will be back to doing our work out of an RV!"Jane cried.

"Nah, we'll just say it's a intergalactic political thing. Break out some of our mad Star Wars jargon." Darcy said poking her.

"Oh please!" Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Hey don't even, you are as big a Star Wars geek as I am!" Darcy teased.

"I am not," Jane declared.

"Whateva Ms. Vader," she said, and Jane's eyes got big. "She's a total Vader fangirl," she told Thor. He looked amused.

"Don't you dare!" She warned, and Darcy laughed, looking over at Loki.

"She totally said she wanted to have his babies," she told him. "She be all like, 'Thats one Jedi I would call master, and he can force choke me any day and ish," she said, and Loki laughed until it hurt.

"Ok. Tequila was involved, get off me." Jane explained and Thor roared with laughter.

"I was too busy staring at Obi Wan. That accent of his is hot," Darcy said.

"Yeah! So I'm not the only one. You were about to lick the TV screen whenever Qui Gon, and Obi Wan were in the shot together," Jane reminded her. Darcy sat up a little straighter.

"Yes I did," she said proudly. "And hey, at least I liked the good guys. You went for the most evil dude in the whole galaxy!" Darcy teased. Jane frowned.

"He's not evil! He was manipufaled, by the council, and by that rotten Palpatine until he didn't know which end was up! He was doing what he did for love. To save his wife," Jane slurred.

"See? She's getting all defensive cuz I was talking about her man," Darcy taunted. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Please! He's not my man. He's not even real! I love Thor way more than Anakin!" Jane declared laying over on Thor's chest.

"Well that's good to know," he chuckled. They had another drink and that was all it took. Darcy got louder, and Jane got cuddlier.

"I had a fragging great day," Darcy said nudging Loki. He grinned.

"And you my lady are drunk," he observed. She rolled her eyes.

"I am not sir. I know my limits, and I have not reached maximum copastomy," she slurred. "But right now ya know what I want to do, hic!" She hiccuped.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her, and she took out her iPod.

"Take some selfies! Come on, make poses with me!" She commanded. He chuckled and leaned in close to her. They made faces and she snapped some pictures. She took pictures of Jane and Thor kissing, the she caught Loki off guard and hugged him, and took another one. She snuggled in and took another. They snapped several more of them making silly they were finally done they looked over to find Jane sound asleep in Thor's arms. Darcy snapped one of that too.

"Awwww! Cuteness!" She squealed.

"I believe we should just retire to our chambers for the night and return home tomorrow. Jane has passed out," he said. Darcy shrugged.

"S'alright by me bro. Let's get horizontal, if ya know what I mean? Wink wink, nudge nudge," she said, and Loki shook his head.

"I do know. Come, and I will take you to your chamber myself. Can you walk?" He asked.

"Of course I can! I been walkin' since I was two! I jus gotta get the place to hold still for a minuten I'll be food to go," she said trying to stand and falling over on his lap. She laughed.

"I'm not really drunk. I jus wanted an escuse to sit on your lap," she giggled. He smiled.

"Alright you are on my lap, now what?" He teased. She leaned close to his ear.

"Now I tell you what I want for Christmas," she whispered. "I want a magic mirror, like Snow White has. Or wait, no thas not right. The queen has the mirror. I want that for a present. Will you get it form me?" She asked batting her eyes under her glasses.

"Of course I will. Anything you want now let's get you to bed lovely," he said, and she put her arms around his neck.

"You are such a sweet guy," she murmured. He shook his head. And carried the intoxicated beauty to one of the spare bed chambers.

He lay her down on the bed, and tugged at the covers til they were over her. She took off her glasses and put them on the bedside table. He smiled down at her.

"Get some rest. I shall see you in the morning," he said, and she reached out her hand to him.

"Promise?" She asked sleepily. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You have my word. I promise," he assured her. She smiled.

"Ok. Goodnight sweet prince," she said softly, snuggling into the pillow. He kissed her hand again and lay it on the covers.

"Sleep well Darcy," he replied, and waved his hand over her to remove the effects of the mead so she wouldn't have a headache in the morning, before backing slowly out of the room.

A/N Chapter 2 done! Please let me know what ya all think.


	3. Chapter 3 Prom Redux

Ch 3 Prom Redux

The next morning Darcy woke up expecting a big headache. But there was none. She sat up and stretched. That was the best nights sleep she had ever gotten. She looked around the ornate bedroom. It was so awesome. All that was missing was a cute royal Asgardian lying next to her. Hey a gal could dream.

She got up and looked down at her clothes. They were rumpled where she had slept in them all night. She walked over to the closet and opened it. Wow, there were tons of clothes in there! Dresses, gowns, and leather. Lots of leather.

She decided that it would be best to go with an outfit that had pants. She ended up in a pair of brown leather pants, a yellow silk sleeveless shirt and she wore her own boots. Someone had been in while she was sleeping and had left her a basin of water and some wash cloths. She made use of them to wake up her she sat down at the dressing table to make some sense of her tangled mass of hair all the while thinking about Loki. He had been very sweet to her. And he seemed to really like her company.

He was so cute, and his voice was hot enough to melt steel. She almost swooned every time he called her lovely. And his smile was adorable.

The man was probably like Johnny. A big flirt. He was probably like that with every woman at court. Still it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the attention while she was the one getting it.

Sighing she put on her glasses, and fluffed her hair once more. Not great, but not bad either. She had always been a little self- conscious about her appearance. That came from having a super model sister who always looked totally fierce.

Finally she picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder. If she really had to, she could live out of it. It had emergency pop tarts, bottle of Yoohoo, can of soda, money, plus all the normal essentials a lady needed. She was always prepared.

She started to leave the room and speak of the devil, there was Loki. And before she could stop it a dreamy smile crossed her face. Crap, way to play it cool returned her smile and took her hand in his, bowing over if.

"Good morning lovely. Did you rest well?" He asked her, pressing his lips to her knuckles. She swallowed hard and recovered some of her wits.

"Hell to the yeah! That bed is the most comfy bed I have ever slept on," she said jovially. He grinned.

"Good I'm glad to hear it, and I'm sure mother will be as well," he said placing her hand on the crook of his arm and squiring her down the hallway. "Are you hungry?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I always am," she replied. "If it weren't for yoga I'd suffer for it too," she would hate to think what her thighs would look like if she stopped exercising. He smirked.

"Wouldn't want you suffering," he remarked, "We can have breakfast with mother in the solarium. I believe Thor and Jane have already joined her."

Great, breakfast with the queen. Yikes! Was she dressed right? What fork did she use? Gah! He noted the look of panic on her face.

"Breakfasts are very informal. In fact most meals here are, unless it's a special occasion," he said casually, hoping to allay her fears. She sighed in relief.

"What about your dad? Doesn't he eat breakfast with you mom?" She asked, curious about their family. He nodded.

"Sometimes, but most mornings he is up early to go riding. Or attending to things, or sparing in the training area. Mother has to make him eat sometimes," he chuckled. She was the only one who could get the stubborn warrior to do anything. Darcy laughed.

"Sounds like my dad. I can hear my mom now.. Daniel you are not leaving this house until you eat something more than black coffee!" She imitated her mother's voice perfectly. Loki grinned.

"She sounds as fiery as you are. I will definitely have to meet her sometime," he mused as they walked. "But do not worry. As far as I have seen you seem right at home here at court."

"That is mostly due to all he movies and tv shows I watch. I'm a total fantasy/sci fi junkie. And it also helps that I have studied Viking culture as a hobby for a while now. I have read all about you guys. Or well the stories they tell on Midgard," she told him. He winced.

"I shudder to think what they have written about me," he said. She giggled.

Some of them are pretty far out there. I think my fave one was when you talk Thor into dressing as a woman when this giant dude stole his hammer," she giggled. Loki smirked.

"Well his hammer can't actually be stolen. It was his helmet that the brute took. And I did talk him into dressing as a woman. He bares resemblance to our cousin Freya, minus the beard. She is very tall for a woman," he was chuckling by this time and Darcy was rolling picturing Thor as a woman. Too funny. Her nerves were gone after hearing Loki's tale.

Frigga was sitting at a small table with Thor and Jane when they walked in. She smiled at them, and waved them over. Darcy waved to her.

"Good morning your highness," she said and Frigga waved her off.

"None of that dear. Call me Frigga. It is my name after all," she said kindly. Darcy nodded.

"Sure, as long as it's ok with you." she told her, and Frigga smiled.

"You are a friend to us Darcy. Although for the time being Odin should still addressed formally. Mostly because he is very traditional. Come sit, and break your fast," she motioned to the chairs. Darcy nodded, and took a seat.

"How was your rest Darcy?" Thor asked her. She have him thumbs up.

"It was baws! The beds here are like sleeping on a big fluffy cloud," she said glancing at Frigga.

"I am very glad you rested comfortably," she said kindly. "I know it can be difficult when sleeping in an unfamiliar place."

"I'm used to it. In the past four years I have moved all over the place. First from home to school, then in with Jane to help with research and then twice since working for Shield. It's been a blast," she said, taking some fruit. "New York is a fun town. It's a lot different than home though."

"Oh? Where on Midgard were you born?" Frigga asked her. "I know a bit about it, but most places are unfamiliar to me," Darcy shrugged.

"That I can't say. I dunno where I'm originally from. I guess somewhere in New Mexico. That's where I grew up. See, I was found by this pastor's wife on the front step of their church. She knew my mom and dad were looking to adopt a baby. So she suggested me. Since I was right there. They took me right away so I wouldn't have to go to an orphanage. I was little but they have no clue when my actual birthday is. So instead I get a gotcha day. As in the day they got me," she explained.

"So you don't know who your birth parents are?" Loki asked her, and she shook her head.

"Nope. Not a clue. I guess I could look into DNA tests and ish. But really, what's the point? I have parents, and they are great. Why rock the cradle? Know what I mean?" She said digging into her breakfast. Frigga nodded.

"I do understand. As long as they love you, that's all that matters," she said, glancing at Loki. He smiled. He understood too. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he was adopted. But Darcy was right. His parents did love him, and he truly did love them as well. It was still a bit hard to take, but he knew that they had only been trying spare his feelings.

"Is your sister adopted as well?" Thor asked her, shoving a big bite of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Nope she was home grown. About a year after they got me mom found out she was pregnant. After the doctors said she would never have kids. Go figure," she replied. Thor nodded.

"Well you seemed very close." He garbled, his mouth full of food. Jane giggled, Darcy sniggered.

"We are. She's the pretty one, I'm the smart one," she said jokingly.

"She must be a great beauty if you consider her to be prettier than you are," Loki said lightly, and Darcy grinned at him.

"Oh you big flirt! I bet you say that to all the girls!" She teased. He smirked and shook his head.

"No, not all of them. Only the ones named Darcy," he replied. She laughed. Frigga smiled indulgently at them.

"Well my proper name is Darcinea," she said, and then she inwardly groaned. She could not believe she had told them that! She never told anyone that!

"Oh that's a lovely name!" Frigga praised. "It suits you my dear," Loki couldn't help but agree. It was an exotic name that rolled from the tongue.

"I like it, Darcinea," he repeated. Darcy did not like her name. She cursed her parents every time someone called her that. At both of her graduations she had sighed heavily as they called her full name and listened to her friends giggle. But she had to admit hearing Loki say it with reverence in that honey-smooth voice of his was enough to make her almost like it.

They finished their breakfast, and then Jane said she wanted to go talk to Heimdall before they had to leave. She was curious about the convergence he had spoken of. So Thor took her to see him. Darcy said she would never understand all that jargon so she opted to stay with Loki. Actually that was a no brainer. She'd pick hanging with Loki over science stuff any day.

He took her for a walk through the gallery, showing her the paintings and tapestries that depicted different people or points from Asgardian history. They were all so detailed they looked as if they would jump right off the canvas.

There was a painting of Thor and Loki as children, and another of them as teenagers. Finally a more recent one of them both as adults. Odin and Frigga graced several. One of Odin before he lost his eye, holding Frigga against his chest. She looked up at him her eyes blazing. Cover of a trashy romance novel much? Loki paused and looked up at it.

"That was when my father was still only a prince of Asgard. And she was his newlywed princess," he told her.

"Yeah I was just thinking how totally in love they look. Borderline inappropriate there," she joked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I know. Try living with it," he sighed. Darcy looked up at the painting again, wondering if a painting of Jane and Thor would ever hang in here. Or would they even be together that long.

"What are you thinking lovely?" He asked her. She nibbled her lip, and glanced over at him.

"I was just wondering if there would ever be a painting if Thor and Jane in here," she said, making him shrug.

"Should they marry in the future, then I would say yes," he replied.

"Yeah I was just wondering if they would even be together that long. Don't get me wrong I want them to be together, but they are so different. I wonder if it will last," she remarked, walking on down the row of paintings. He strolled at her side, watching her face.

"Why would they not be together anymore? Thor has proclaimed his love for her, and made Midgard his second home," he mused as they walked. She sighed.

"I guess I just don't believe in fairy tale endings anymore. I want them to marry and be happy and all, but I won't believe it til I see it," she said. "I mean nobody stays together anymore. You start off with this great epic romance and you end up with a box in your closet full of stuff he left behind when he bolted," she sighed leaning on a pillar. Loki nodded.

"I understand your meaning lovely. It is hard to find one you could spend eternity with," he admitted. "My mother and father are exceedingly lucky. They have been together for three thousand years."

"Oh wow! That's so amazing!"she cried. "And still in love,"

"Very much so. Would you like to hear the story of how they met?" He asked her. She grinned.

"Hells yeah! Tell me!" She said excitedly. He smiled and held out his arm to her. She took his arm and he led her to the window seat. They sat down, and Darcy settled herself against the stone wall eagerly waiting for him to speak.

"My father was out riding one morning very early, and he came to the forest at the edge of the Vale of Mists. It is sort of a kingdom within our kingdom. They are a line of sorcerers. And a thick mist protects their keep from invasion. Father got himself turned around in the mists and couldn't find his way out. Mother found him riding around in circles and asked if he needed help. Of course he refused her help," Loki said rolling his eyes. Darcy giggled.

"Typical man," she commented. Loki chuckled and continued.

"Yes, anyway, mother knew he'd never find his way out so she asked him if he was going back to the city. He told her he was and she asked if she could come with him, that she had family that lived there and she wanted to visit them, and that she could use a strapping warrior like him for protection. Then she told him she knew a shorter way to get there. He allowed her to show him, not knowing she was helping him without his knowledge. She has always known him better than he knows himself," he mused. "But she accompanied him back to the city. When they arrived it was as if they had known each other for years. Father was unable to let her leave, so he knelt there before her and asked her to marry him in front of many subjects. She accepted of course, and that very evening as the sun set they were wed, and spent that night in each others' arms. And they have stayed that way every night since then, save the times father has been away at war, or the one night a year when he enters the Odinsleep. At which time she sits by his side until he awakens," Loki said searching her face as it crumpled into emotion.

"That is so sweet! Oh my gosh!" Darcy squealed. Best story ever!"

"They do have quite a tale. After all this time they would be quite lost without each other," Loki said looking out the window. "I wonder sometimes if theirs is a tale out of time. Such things do not happen in these days," he said quietly. Darcy nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I was saying a bit ago. It gives you hope though. Hope that it is possible to have that forever kind of thing going on," she said. Loki nodded thoughtfully.

"That it does. Do you wish to see more of the castle?" He asked her standing up holding out his arm to her again. She grinned.

"I'm seriously not gonna be able to walk when I go home," she said standing up next to him and taking his arm. He laughed softly, and pulled her to his side.

"Well I shall keep you upright as long as possible lovely," he teased.

Next he showed her the banquet hall and the ball room. Like all the rooms in the palace it was open, and massive. The ceiling arched high above them, and was a lovely silvery color that gleamed from the sunlight that poured in through the windows. There were a few tall mirrors hanging on the walls, and soft looking satin draperies hung at different places. Darcy had to do a full spin to take it all in.

"It's so beautiful! Have you been to dances in here?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Many, and they were exceedingly dull. Have you ever been to a ball?" He wanted to know. She shrugged.

"Nothing like you guys would have here. I went to my prom. That's like a dance you go to to celebrate when you finish school," she explained. "It's kinda like a ball, and is supposed to be fun, but for me it was lame. The guy I went with turned out to be a total douchebag. He grabbed my ass, and other things while we were slow dancing, and so I kicked his balls into the upper stratosphere," she said and Loki through back his head and laughed.

"Oh that's hilarious! Not that you had a bad time, but what you did to him. The cad deserved that and worse," he said taking her by the hand and leading her toward the center of the room. "Such a shame I was not there to accompany you. I would have made sure you enjoyed yourself," he informed her, his laughter dying down. She smiled and moved closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and swayed on the spot. He chuckled and placed his hands at her waist, joining her movement.

"I'll bet you would have been a fun date, and you would have been nice enough not to grope me," she giggled. He smirked and leaned closer to her.

"Perhaps if it had been me, you wouldn't have minded," he murmured. She laughed, but inside she thought, he wasn't wrong. If he had been her date she suspected she would have broken her 'no sex til after graduation' rule that very night. His eyes lit with mischief, and he looked her over. Tsking he shook his head.

"My stars, you cannot go to a formal dance like that," he said, and a gold light shimmered down her body. Darcy looked down and she wore an emerald green dress, similar to the ones Frigga wore, but more elaborate. His clothes changed too. He wore a dressier version of his armor minus the helmet. Darcy's mouth fell open. He looked smoking hot.

"Is this for real?" She asked, and he nodded.

"For the moment, and you look ravishing," he said and he stepped back away from her and bowed. She gigged and dipped a little curtsy. She felt a little silly, but she was gonna go with it. She reached for her bag. It was still there. She took out her iPod.

"If I take a pic of us will it show up?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Let's find out. Come here," he said and she moved to stand in front of him. She held out the iPod as far as she could, and he held the other side steady as she snapped the picture. "Baws!" She cried, as she looked at it. It did take, and they looked positively regal. "I'm totally posting this one on Facebook," she said, and then she pulled up a song on her iPod, then put it on shuffle. She held out her hand to him. "Who Wants to Live Forever" began to play. He glanced at the device.

"It plays music as well?" He asked as he took her hand. She nodded. "Hmm I may have to invest in one someday," he said teasingly. She grinned at the thought of the royal Asgardian rocking out on an iPod. Priceless!

She tucked the iPod into her bag after turning it all the way up. She and Loki waltzed around the room. Unbeknownst to them Frigga watched from the shadows. The queen smiled as she watched her son smiling and laughing. Too often his laughter was a farce. He hid loneliness and pain behind his smile all to well. Sometimes even she could not tell when he was faking.

When the slow song ended an up tempo one began to play. He pulled her into a livelier dance, and they danced until they were a little winded. Darcy then showed him how to Dougie, and then how to Electric Slide. He cheered her on as she showed him how to Gas Pedal. He enjoyed that one a lot more than he would admit to her. Then another slow song came on.

"I love this song. It's like one of my all time faves. Even if it is from a kiddie movie," she sighed, as the first bars of "As the World Falls Down" began to play. Loki smiled and pulled her closer so they could sway in time to the music. She closed her eyes and pretended they were in a ballroom surrounded by dancers just like in the movie.

"If I ever get married, I'm totally making this my wedding song," she admitted quietly. He smiled wistfully.

"Your husband will be a very lucky man," he whispered, then he twirled her around and lifted her up a bit. She laughed.

"You are a really good dancer," she said praising his efforts. "A total natural." He preened a little.

"Thank you. And so are you. Very light on your feet," he teased, lifting her up again. She laughed.

As the song dwindled to a close he smiled down into her eyes, and stepped back a little bit. He bowed over her hand and kissed it. She smiled back, nibbling her bottom lip. She could so get used to this. No, don't do that. This was just for fun. Just passing the time until they had to catch the Bifrost outta there.

"Wow, so this was for entertaining me. It was so much better than the first time around," she told him, and he bowed again.

"You are welcome. I shall dance with you anytime you wish," he promised her. She smirked.

"I holding you to that. Come down to Midgard and let me take you to a club. We can show off our moves. It would be sweet!" she said demonstrating some moves for him.

"Well it looks wonderful when you do it. You can't honestly say you want to see me doing that" he replied mimicking her movements. She stared a minute, then shook it off. Two words would haunt her dreams for weeks. Loki twerking.

"You bet your cute little Asgardian tush I do," she complimented him. He grinned.

"Oh well I hate to disappoint a fan," he teased moving his hips a little more.

"Hoo hoo, shake it!" Darcy cat called. He chuckled.

"I will save my best moves for when I come visit you," he said. Her face lit up.

"You will come then?" She asked. He nodded.

"How could I not? I made you a promise to dance with you whenever you wanted. I shall keep it," he vowed. She clapped her hands.

"I can't wait " she said, as she heard Thor and Jane calling her name. She pouted. "Crap. It's pumpkin time. Can you put me back in my regular clothes?" He nodded, not wanting to let her go. The light shimmered over her again. And she stared down. Back in her leathers, and boots. He held out his arm to her.

"Shall we?" He asked. She curtsied.

"We shall. I gotta go say bye to your mom and dad first," she told him. "Where are they?"

"This time of day father is sparring in the arena. And mother is looking on with pride," he replied.

They met Thor and Jane in the hall and walked together to go say their farewells to the king and queen. Darcy would really miss this place. She'd totally had to come back as soon as possible.

They found the queen leaning on the balcony watching as her husband taught some of the younger warriors a lesson. Darcy watched Frigga's face as it was completely glued to the man in front of her. Watching him duck and dodge, taking down yet another young man, and then lifting the lad to his feet, and admonishing his missteps. She smiled in approval, and sensing his queen's eyes on him he turned to face her. He did not smile, but his eyes burned as they found hers. She wet her lips, and swallowed hard.

"Well done my king!" Frigga declared heartily. He nodded to her.

"My queen's approval is all I need," he replied, his voice holding an intimacy that made Darcy feel as if they had intruded on a private moment. Frigga's desire for her husband, and his toward her was both heartwarming, and a little, well eww.

"They do this everyday. Then father disappears for an hour or so to wash up. It took me a while to realize that he was not merely washing after his sparring," Loki said in her ear. Darcy guffawed.

"The knowledge that your parentals still get it on is a hard thing to take at any age," Darcy agreed. "I came home from school one weekend to visit and found mine breaking in the new sofa. Ugh," she shuddered. He snickered. Frigga noticed them the and reluctantly turned her gaze from her husband.

"Oh you aren't leaving so soon?" She asked them. Jane nodded.

"We have to get back. The team needs us, or well, they need Thor anyway," she said.

"Yeah, but like I said yesterday, they'd be lost without us too. We're the brains of the outfit," Darcy joked. Loki grinned.

"Well you both are welcome to return anytime you wish," Frigga told her, glancing at Jane as well. "Please, visit us again soon."

"Yes, and you son, don't stay away so long. Your fighting may get rusty if you don't train with me every once in a while," Odin ribbed his son. Thor grinned.

"You wish they would get rusty, so you could best me once more old man," he fired back. Odin smirked.

"Try it boy. I promise I shall pick you up off of the ground," he retorted. Frigga held up her hands.

"My but you will be at this posturing all day. You are both great warriors. Let's leave it there," Frigga sighed. Jane and Darcy laughed.

"And they do that all the time," Loki said, rolling his eyes. Darcy smiled, leaning closer to him.

"Trying to decide who's weapon is bigger. Please, everybody knows it's all in how you swing it," she said, bumping her hip into his, and Loki laughed aloud.

"You are too funny," he told her. "I am sorry you have to go."

"I am too, but we had better get going. The longer we stay the less I'm gonna want to leave," she pouted.

"May I escort you to the Bifrost?" He asked, and she nodded.

"You better. I wouldn't want to miss saying bye to you," she replied.

"Well, farewell to you all. Safe journey," Odin said with a wave of his arm.

"Take care of yourselves my dears," Frigga told them. Thor leaned and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Farewell. I shall see all of you soon," Thor said with a wave to his parents.

Jane was all starry eyed, meaning she'd had a fun convo with Heimdall, and was ready to go home and apply what she had learned. They walked all the way back to the observatory. Heimdall was waiting for them. He nodded to Loki, acknowledging that he knew what had happened to him, and that he was forgiven for his actions.

Darcy hugged Loki tightly. He put both arms around her and hugged her back,.

"Safe journey lovely. I shall see you soon," he promised.

"You better," she warned.

"Come on Darcy, we have to go," Jane said. "Nick will think we got lost,"

"Ah he can keep his eye patch on," she teased. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder after all," she said turning back to Loki. "Come visit me," she told him, poking him lightly.

"You have my word. I will come," he promised her. She nodded and smiled. She was a little sad, but she stepped away so he wouldn't see.

"Behave yourself brother. I shall see you soon," Thor said, cuffing Loki about the neck. He winked.

"I promise nothing. By the way pink is a very good color on you," he said looking at Thor's hair. Jane gasped and Darcy burst out laughing. Thor's hair was now bright bubblegum pink. Thor sighed.

"There's the little brother I know and love," he chuckled. "Did it have to be pink?" He sighed. Loki shrugged.

"Thank Darcy for the inspiration. We make quite a team you know," he said, and then changed Thor's hair back to normal. "Next time I shall make it blue," he joked. "It will go with your eyes better."

"I will get you brother," Thor teased, hugging Loki.

"Keep that hope alive," he teased with a little bow. He then said goodbye to Jane. She stepped close to Thor and hugged onto him. Darcy stepped closer to him too, waving to the gatekeeper.

"Catch you later Heimdall. It's been a blast," she said brightly.

"Farewell Darcy. Safe journey," he said and then inserted his sword to warm up the Bifrost. She nibbled her lip and looked back at Loki. He waved to them all, but he held her gaze longest. He grinned, and winked at her. She laughed and blew him a kiss, and then the rainbow colored light surrounded them and in a flash they were rushing back toward Midgard.

When they arrived back on Earth everyone was waiting to see how things had gone. Especially Director Fury, who was still in his office. Darcy wondered sometimes if the man ever slept or if he was like some cyborg that didn't need sleep. He called them in as soon as they returned

"Well? What happened?" He asked looking from Thor to Darcy. Darcy gave him thumbs up.

"Everything went great. I had a blast. Thor's parents are über cool," she told him. "And we got Loki out of jail. He was a little pissy at first but he really warmed up to the idea of a Midgardian helping him, so we are pretty good friends now," she rattled on and on. Nick looked at Thor.

"So you are sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that he won't be coming back here?" Nick wanted to know. Thor looked at Darcy, and she smirked.

"Oh he's coming back. He's coming to hang out with me, and I'm gonna show him around New York. He doesn't really remember his first time here," she said, and Thor nodded.

"He truly does not remember most of what occurred. I see no need to remind him. He will not harm anyone, I give you my word." Thor promised. Nick frowned.

"He'd better not, or I'm holding you two responsible," he told them gravely. Darcy saluted.

"Gotcha chief. Can we get back to work now? Jane has some cool stuff to write down and get busy on. Doncha?" She prodded Jane.

"Oh yeah! You won't believe what I have found out. Heimdall gave me a short lesson on an event that I have to study. I will gather all the data I can and let you guys know what I find." Jane said her eyes glittering, eager to get to work.

"Alright. Back to work then. Get me a report on what you find as soon as possible," he said, picking up a pen and looked down at some papers.

"You bet," Jane said and turned to go.

"Miss Lewis? Before you go," Nick began. Darcy sighed and turned to face him.

"Yes?" She hedged.

"You be carful around Loki. He's not to be trusted," he told her firmly.

"Oh Nick you don't trust anybody," Darcy said in an annoyed tone.

"And that is precisely why I'm still alive Miss Lewis. Good day to you," he said dismissing her and went back to his work. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah later," she turned to go and made a face as she walked out of the room. Nick was such a buzzkill sometimes.

Darcy went to her desk and plugged in her iPad and her iPod as they were both about to die, and pulled up her Facebook page.

"OMG you guys will never guess where I was! I totally got to use my mad poly sci skills, and I made some new friends. Royalty type friends! Check these pics and be jealous of my totally glamorous life," she posted some of the pics that she had taken. Mostly of her, Loki Thor and Jane. But she also posted one of Heimdall, and the one she had taken with Odin and Frigga.

She tweeted the picture of her and Loki dressed up, and captioned it Prom Redux, #myfirstpromsuckedgoatnads. It wasn't five minutes til her phone was ringing.

"Who is he?" The voice on the other end wanted to know. Dani had called in record time.

"Who?" Darcy asked innocently.

"You know who," her sister prompted.

"Voldemort?" Darcy asked.

"Gah! No! Quit trolling me and answer the question! Who is the cute guy in all the pics with you?" She demanded.

"Oh him. Well he's a prince, his name's Loki, Thor's his brother, and he's from Asgard, and gah you should hear his voice. Its so hot," Darcy gushed. Dani squealed.

"OMG! Are you for reals? You are really dating a prince?" She asked Darcy, who blanked.

"I'm sorry what? Dating? Uh no, we just," she began. But Dani wasn't listening.

"Oh just think of it! A real prince! And he's so cute too! What if you guys get married? You'll have a royal wedding! Eee! Mom and dad are gonna flip! You're gonna bring him home for Christmas right? I mean you have to. I totally want to meet him. Does he have super powers like Thor?" She prattled on.

"Uh yeah he does. They're awesome too. But I dunno about Christmas," Darcy tried to get a word in.

"Please! You have to come! Bring him, it'll be sweet." Dani pleaded. Darcy sighed.

"I'll ask him and see if he is free to come. I'll be there no matter what," Darcy promised.

"Yaysies! Can't wait! I gotta run. Got a dumb perfume add to shoot. So not cool. The stuff smells like what happens when a rose makes out with an armpit. Yurgh! Anyway huggles! Call me later sis I want all the deets," she said.

"Yeah, later," Darcy hung up the phone. Crap! What had she done? Now her sister thought she was dating Loki. And soon so would her parents. She could expect a call from her mom in no time. She was always on her to get a boyfriend.

Christmas was only two weeks away. What would she do? Even if she could get ahold of Loki would he even want to come? Surely it would seem dull to him.

"So I heard the trip was a success," Tony said walking in and leaning in the edge of the desk. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah! It was a blast. Can't wait to go back," she said, and he frowned and crossed his arms.

"Cool, so uh, what's the story with you and Reindeer Games?" He asked, and Darcy shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he pointed up.

"Mister Loco that tried to destroy he city and kill us all. Tossed yours truly out a window. Not to mention all the damage done to my pad. I had to redo everything! And now all of a sudden you are dating him? I'd kinda like to know what you are thinking," He said. Darcy sighed.

"I'm not dating him. We just made friends. He's really a not a bad guy, he was possessed by the Tesseract. All that stuff he did was not his own actions. He's ashamed of what he did. He never wanted to hurt anyone. He's back to normal now," she assured Tony. He huffed.

"Even if he's not a loon, you still shouldn't be dating him. Just my opinion. You're a big girl, and can make your own choice," he said. "I just worry."

"Thanks bro, but we really aren't dating. We are just friends," she repeated.

"Please Darce, a man and woman can't be friends. You can try, but in the end you'll wake up in his bed alone and his assistant will be there to show you the door. Trust me. I used to be that kind of jerk before Pepper made me realize at she was the one for me. Just be careful," he said tweaking her nose. "Cruelty to animals is not something I'd want to do, but in his case I'd make an exception," he said and Darcy snickered.

"Be nice. He's coming to visit sometime soon. Please don't hurt him," she asked.

"As long as he behaves. I'll behave," Tony promised.

"Thanks bro," she said. "Now I guess I'd better get to work huh?"

"Yeah get to it slacker!" He teased, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

After Tony left she leaned back in her chair. Great now he thought she was dating Loki too. What was the deal? She pulled up the pics she had posted of her and Loki and looked at them again. Wow it did kinda look like they were dating. They were all cute, smiling at each other. And that pic of them dressed up, wow did they look awesome together. But no, they were just friends. That was it.


End file.
